doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SerRydian/Balancing Your Party (Do
Since some players have difficulty with certain fights, here's a bit of an introduction to balancing a party to get past the more difficult fights of Doom & Destiny: Advanced main quest. To make a party balanced you need to know a bit more about the classes available to you throughout the story quest. In some case, the composition of your party will depend on the types of special ability objects found in the area you're exploring. If you have trouble killing a boss and you've already claimed the loot blocked by special ability objects, then you could try a different class combination to defeat the boss the second time around, resetting your characters' attributes or simply gaining more levels with your characters. Your ability to easily defeat a main quest boss will depends on 4 factors: __TOC__ Leveling your characters If you've progressed through the main quest quickly but you are having trouble beating a RED boss, consider leveling your characters. You could take the opportunity to complete some side quests as you level. Fighting the "random encounters" battle at the arena (offered by Smash O'Neil) will allow you to make more predictable progress towards your side quest targets. Attribute Allocation If you're struggling with some bosses, even if they are yellow or green, consider resetting your characters' attributes. You can do this exclusively in Sand Town, if you've gained access to this region. There is no magic formula for which attributes to increase, you should simply increase the attributes that will be more useful to the classes you like to play. I personally prefer having slightly higher CRI than MIG and adding a few more points of SKI for my DPS characters (Nigel/Johnny/Francis). I emphasize survivability for Mike's classes (higher HEA/CON/REF/AGI). Charisma (CHA) is generally not a priority for me, my characters rarely run out of MP. Let's take Mike as an example. In the early chapters of the main quest, he is the character that will determine the class combination you should choose. Let's take a scenario where you often switch between Knight and Cleric and you are, say, level 50. To play him as either class, you could re-level him in CON/HEA for knight class, and SKI/CHA when he plays a cleric. By doing so, your cleric class will be more defensive while still being an effective healer and your knight class will not be as effective as a tank, but it will be able to make the most of its powers at the same time. If you're not quite sure which attributes to increase, study what each attribute improves. As you level, increase attributes that will allow your characters to make more damage (MIG/CRI/SKI) and if your characters die too easily, balance them by investing points in defensive attributes like HEA/CON/AGI/REF for the next couple of levels. Party Balance Let's start with a few basic concepts when it comes to PvE battles, Player vs (computer) Enemy. A good way to balance your party is to aim for a classic party balance for your 4 characters: *1 tank *1 healer/support char *2 damage dealers / DPS characters. A tank is a character that will absorb the damage dealt by enemies better than other classes. A healer will keep the other party members alive by healing them or resurrecting them. The DPS characters will deal high damage to the enemies, either with spells or with physical damage attacks. Party balance will be more important if you are hoping to defeat equal or higher level enemies. If you are facing lower level enemies, party balance will not be as important and you will have more flexibility when it comes to the classes you choose to equip. Basically...if your characters have several more levels than your enemies, killing them with any class combination should be easy for you. Links to class pages: Class Roles by Character: *Francis: Rogue (DPS/support), Chef (healer), Ranger (DPS), Adventurer (DPS/tank)* *Johnny: Barbarian (DPS), Black Guard (DPS/tank), Warrior (DPS), Pyromancer (DPS) *Mike: Cleric (healer), Knight (tank), Bard (support), Pirate (DPS/support) *Nigel: Wizard (DPS), Sorcerer (DPS), Necromancer (DPS/support/tank), Summoner (DPS) OR Classes by Role (in my own personal order of most to least preferred): *Tanks: Knight (Mike), Black Guard (Johhny), Adventurer (Francis), Necromancer (Nigel) *Healers: Cleric (Mike), Chef (Francis), Bard (Mike), Pirate (Mike) *DPS: Ranger (Francis), Pirate (Mike), Warrior (Johnny)/Adventurer (Francis), Sorcerer (Nigel), Necromancer (Nigel), Barbarian (Johnny), Wizard (Nigel), Pyromancer (Johnny), Summoner (Nigel). As you progress through the main quest, you will unlock new classes that will give you more options for class combinations. You will most likely equip the most recently unlocked classes, as the areas will require you to do so; special ability objects in areas tend to depend on the classes you were able to unlock so far. If you have 2 healers or 2 tanks in your party, you will have longer fights because you won't deal as much damage. If you have 3 DPS in your party, you will be more at risk of dying vs high level enemies. The balance is found by having a class combination that deals the most damage possible while playing it safe at the same time. In the early chapters (Chap 1-6), I suggest building your party according to which class you prefer for Mike (Cleric or Knight). If you take the Knight class, you could have Francis as a healer (chef), and Johnny and Nigel will take the DPS roles, either Barbarian or Warrior for Johnny and Wizard/Sorcerer for Nigel. If Mike is a cleric then you could have someone else be a tank. Johnny's Black Guard class can act as a secondary tank, which means Francis and Nigel will become the 2 DPS characters. Recap: *Mike: Knight -> Francis: Chef/, Johnny: Barbarian/Warrior, Nigel: Wizard/Sorcerer *Mike: Cleric -> Francis: Rogue/Ranger, Johnny: Black Knight, Nigel: Wizard/Sorcerer Unlocked Classes and Affinity Levels If you've balanced your party and you are still struggling to make progress in the main quest, make sure that you've unlocked as many classes as you can and that you have the highest affinity levels possible. Depending on which chapter you've reached, review the class pages on the wiki and see you've missed any urns and/or spirits. If you've unlocked all of the classes you can unlock, then make sure that your affinity levels are as high as possible to allow you to use more active/passive class powers. This guide should give you a good idea on how to balance your party. If you have any tips to add to the guide, post a comment below! Category:Blog posts Category:BlogListingPage